


Strings

by Beesyrup



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Eliott is a jealous baby but we been knew, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Fluff, Frat Boy Eliott, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, High School Student Lucas, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Smut, he thinks he's sly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 13:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18779416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beesyrup/pseuds/Beesyrup
Summary: An AU where Eliott (a frat boy) and Lucas (a 3rd year) meet in the bathroom at a frat party and get down and dirty. Arrangements are made and rules are broken.orWhat happens when you fall in love with the one person you promised you wouldn't?





	Strings

**Author's Note:**

> i regret nothing.

Lucas’ eyes are closed, shielding themselves from the bright yellow glare of the bathroom lights. He’s sat in the bathtub with his friends passing around a bong and discussing pulling techniques for later in the night. Lucas isn’t really paying attention, though. He’s focusing on the cold hard porcelain digging into the back of his neck and the dull thrum of Kendrick Lamar blasting behind the closed door. He hates it. He wants to leave but there’s a miscommunication somewhere between his brain and muscles making it impossible for him to move.

‘-right Lucas’ Basile’s voice echoing off the bathroom tiles pulls him back into reality. His eyes snap open.

‘Hmm? What?’

‘I said, you’re gonna be my wingman tonight right? Seeing as you’re so anti frat boy.’ Even though he wasn’t looking directly at Basile, Lucas knew the boy was rolling his eyes.

‘I’m not anti frat boy, fuck you. I just have better things to do than put out for some college asshole who thinks he’s better than me because he has a trust fund and a house specifically for doing keg stands every weekend.’

The boys chuckled. It wasn’t often that they came to frat parties, usually opting to find ones hosted by people at their school. However, tonight they were invited by their friend Alex who claimed that this was the biggest party of the century. This specific frat house was more for intimate gatherings than massive ragers, leaving that to the more common houses, like Alex’s. Once a year, or twice in some instances, they would host a huge party open for anyone and it was always insanely popular. The boys had been to a few but this one tonight seemed to be exceptionally crazy.

‘Right, so you’re not going to hook up with any college boys tonight?’ Yann asked, totally unconvinced.

‘If I do, it will be because I didn’t know they were frat boys.’ Lucas shrugged.

‘Oh yeah? So, like every other time?’ Arthur smirked. Lucas rolled his eyes and snatched the bong from his friend.

‘You’re all so annoying, why aren’t you out there getting the pussy you’re always going on about? At least I’m actually getting some.’

Lucas lit up a cone, ignoring the pained sounds coming from the other boys.

‘He’s right lads, we should be out patrolling. Leave Lulu to his wallowing in self pity.’ Yann joked, getting out of the tub.

‘Oh fuck off.’ Lucas flipped him off. Arthur and Basile were next to get out. Arthur offered a hand to Lucas who shook his head, waving it away.

‘I’m gonna finish this one off. I’ll let you boys strike out a few times before I come to the rescue.’

‘Haha, funny. See you out there, asshole.’ Yann replied. He received a fist bump from each boy before they left, leaving Lucas alone in the bathtub clutching the bong. He took out his phone and decided to scroll on Instagram for a few minutes. He almost jumped out of his skin when the bathroom door slammed open. Lucas looked up and felt as if the air had been sucked out of his lungs. There, in the ugly yellow lights, stood the most beautiful human Lucas is sure he’s ever seen in his life. Soft brown messy hair, piercing blue/grey eyes, perfect pink lips and the cheek bones and jaw line of a Greek god. This guy was tall too, built like a fucking front page elite model, with his black skinny jeans and white t-shirt combo doing everything for his body.

‘Why are you alone in a bathtub smoking a bong?’

Lucas’ eyes snapped up to the guys smirking face.

‘I uh- I wasn’t alone. My friends we here but they left, I’m just finishing.’ Lucas replied, ignoring the little waver in his voice. What the fuck was this guy doing to him. The guy grinned, shutting the door and walking over to climb in the tub next to Lucas. He held out his hand for the bong and Lucas obliged, trying not to freak out over the insanely hot guy pressed up against his side. He watched as the stranger lit up and ripped the perfect cone, breathing out a few rings nonchalantly, as if it wasn’t the hottest thing Lucas had ever seen. The guy smiled and held out his hand.

‘I’m Eliott, by the way.’

‘Lucas’

They shook hands and Lucas tried to remain unaffected as Eliott’s eyes trailed from his face down his body, making it painfully obvious he was checking him out.

‘You’re not in college, are you?’

Lucas shook his head.

‘I’m in my last year of high school. Terminal S.’

Eliotts eyes widened.

‘You’re an S student?? Wow! What’s a smart boy like you doing at a party like this?’ He winked. Lucas swallowed visibly.

‘My friends dragged me along, I was invited by Alex Delano though.’

‘Oh yeah, Alex is heaps cool. So my question still stands, why are you in here and not out there partying with your friends?’ Eliott asked, raising a brow.

‘Not really feeling it. They’re out there trying to fuck college girls and plus, there’s weed in here.’ Lucas shrugged.

‘That’s true. So you’re not interested in fucking college girls? Prefer to stick to girls your own age?’

‘Prefer to not stick to any girls, actually.’ Lucas doesn’t know where this newfound confidence came from but he’s very grateful for it. Lucas looked over to see a grin on Eliott’s face.

‘Is that so? Tell me Lucas, you up to having some fun tonight?’ He was inching closer into Lucas’ space. Lucas could feel his heart convulsing, was Eliott flirting or just joking around? Either way, he had no idea how to respond to that.

‘Fun?’ Was all his brain could think up. Eliott nodded.

‘Yeah, Fun. You and me. Maybe if we’re lucky there’s a bottle of lube and some condoms in that bathroom cabinet there. If not, I’ll happily just use my mouth to get you off.’ Eliott propped his arm up on the side of the bathtub to get a better view of Lucas, who’s eyes were nearly bulging out of his head. He was completely aware that he was staring, mouth agape. Eliott was just smirking, making it impossible to tell if he was being serious or not.

‘you- are you joking?’ Lucas stumbled over his words. Eliott shook his head.

‘Nope. I’m dead serious. You game?’ Eliotts hand snaked up to play with Lucas’ hair, letting his fingers tangle in the brown locks. Lucas willed himself to nod and Eliott grinned, dropping his hand from Lucas’ head and hopping out of the tub, making his way towards the door. Lucas went to follow but stopped when Eliott turned the lock on the handle. He watched as Eliott crouched down to the cabinet under the sink, searching through the contents.

‘Aha!’ He pulled out a box of condoms and tossed them at Lucas.

‘There’s no lube but I do see Vaseline.’ Eliott glanced over at Lucas whose face was twisted up in disgust. Eliott laughed and closed the cupboard.

‘You’re right, I can just use my spit.’

He got back in the tub, this time facing Lucas.

‘You’re joking right? The bath tub?’ Lucas raised his brows in disbelief.

‘It’ll be fun, come on. Easy to clean up too.’ Eliott winked. Lucas bit his lip, moving so he was opposite Eliott on the other side of the tub. They stared at each other for a few moments before Eliott licked his lips and moved forward, positioning himself between Lucas’ parted legs. He began leaving wet, open mouthed kisses all over the younger boys’ neck and jaw. Lucas’ hands clutched sides of the bath, unable to stop the little moans eliciting from his mouth. Eliotts hands found their way under Lucas’ shirt, roaming around the soft skin before tugging it over his head. Before Lucas could even think about removing Eliott’s, the older boy’s lips were on his, tongue surging past his open mouth. It was sloppy and needy and Lucas absolutely loved it. Their tongues slid together sensually as Eliott practically engulfed his mouth, changing the angle so he could explore even deeper. He pulled back briefly to suck Lucas’ bottom lip into his mouth, taking it between his teeth and biting harshly. A choked moan escaped Lucas making the older boy grin and swipe his tongue over the bite mark before burying it back in Lucas’ mouth.

They were completely naked within seconds, hard cocks rubbing together as they kissed. Eliott was the first to move away, attaching his lips to Lucas’ neck, then collarbones and down the younger boys body, licking appreciatively at every dip and curve. Lucas’ head dropped back as Eliott took him into his mouth without warning, sucking him down completely.

‘Oh fuck.’ He muttered, knuckles turning white from his harsh grip on the edge of the bath. Eliotts wandering hands slid up Lucas’ abs and up to his face, letting his thumb swipe across the younger boys bottom lip. Without thinking, Lucas sucked the thumb into his mouth causing Eliott to stutter in his movements, lips still wrapped around Lucas’ dick. He pulled off and surged upwards to capture Lucas’ lips in his own before pulling back and placing his hands on his hips.

‘Turn around, baby’ his voice was harsh and raspy from his previous deepthroating. Lucas obliged and gasped when he felt the warm wetness of Eliott’s tongue slide over his hole. Lucas was a moaning, writhing mess as Eliott licked and sucked while using his fingers to work him open.

‘Fuck, you make the prettiest sounds. You know that?’ Eliott was now pressed up against Lucas’ back, breath fanning the back of his neck. Lucas let out a shaky breath in response and Eliott grinned, grabbing the box of condoms by Lucas’ head and taking one out. He rolled it onto his aching cock and slid a comforting hand up the younger boys back.

‘You ready?’

‘Yes, fuck. Please.’ Lucas whined. Eliott place one hand between Lucas’ shoulder blades and used the other to position himself at Lucas’ entrance, pushing in ever so slightly. Lucas arched his back and bit his lip painfully hard as Eliott gripped his hip and pushed all the way in.

‘you good?’ Eliott asked. Lucas nodded.

‘just- ugh, move please.’

Eliott started out with short slow thrusts until the pleasure took over and he couldn’t help himself. He pulled out briefly and slammed into Lucas who let out a loud groan, biting his forearm to stifle the sounds. Eliott fisted his hair and pulled his head back, not harsh enough to hurt the boy but enough to get him where he wanted.

‘uh-uh, I wanna hear everything coming out of that beautiful mouth.’ Eliott whispered, now flush against Lucas’ back. Eliott continued fucking into Lucas, fast and hard, hitting his prostate with every snap of his hips. Lucas was 100% sure this was the best sex he’d ever had and it was in a fucking bath tub. He doesn’t even want to think about how good it would be in an actual bed.

After a few minutes, Eliott’s pace was starting to become sloppy. He snaked an arm around Lucas and wrapped his hand around the younger boy’s cock.

‘fuck, tell me you’re close.’ Eliott groaned in his ear.

‘I’ve been close for a while now.’ Lucas breathed out. Eliott hummed in approval and began pumping Lucas with his fist, matching the pace of his hips. He latched his mouth onto Lucas’ neck, sucking a large bruise onto the soft skin. Lucas was the first to come, spilling all over Eliott’s hand and onto the floor of the bathtub with a loud cry. This threw Eliott over the edge, finishing seconds later with a few harsh thrusts. Once they had regained their breathing, Eliott pulled out and removed the condom, tossing it in the trash and collapsing against the cool porcelain of the bathtub. Lucas turned around and flicked on tap, letting it wash away the remains of his orgasm before relaxing at the opposite end of the tub. Eliott was watching him with a small dazed smile.

‘that was amazing, told you the bath tub was a good idea.’ He winked. Lucas rolled his eyes, ignoring the blush that was forming on his cheeks.

‘I still think a bed would be better.’

Eliott chuckled and nodded.

‘okay. Next time then.’

Lucas raised a brow.

‘next time?’

‘you can’t tell me you don’t want to do this again sometime. Come on, that was incredible.’

Lucas smiled.

‘yeah okay. Next time then.’

Eliott took his phone out of his discarded pants and handed it to Lucas.

‘put your number in and we can hookup whenever.’

Lucas obliged then handed the phone back. Eliott grinned before hopping out the tub and putting his clothes back on. Lucas stayed laying down, a towel now spread over his hips.

‘one thing, though’ Eliott was now fully dressed, ready to leave the bathroom.

Lucas raised his brows for Eliott to continue.

‘try not to fall in love with me. I don’t do relationships.’

Lucas snorted but he was pretty sure it was too late for that. He had fallen for Eliott ever since he stepped into that bathroom and his feelings had only deepened throughout their events.

‘that won’t be a problem, I don’t date frat boys.’

Eliott smirked.

‘perfect. I’ll see you around, Lucas.’

Lucas sat in the tub for minutes after Eliott had left, thinking about the huge mess he was getting himself into.

 

-

 

The next time they met up was the following Friday in Eliott’s car. Eliott had messaged Lucas out of the blue, asking him if he was free to go for a ride. Lucas wasn’t entirely sure if he meant a ride on his dick or in his car but said yes anyway. In the end, it was both. Eliott had driven them out of the city and up to an empty lookout all the while playing terrible dubstep music that Lucas complained about the whole ride.

It wasn’t long before Lucas was panting in Eliotts lap, riding out his orgasm with the older boy following almost immediately after.

‘do you believe in life after death?’ Eliott asked as they were sat on the bonnet, sharing a post-sex cigarette.

‘I’m not sure… I guess so. I find it hard to comprehend the fact that when you die, that’s it. There has to be something else.’ Lucas replied. Eliott nodded.

‘I think so too. I hate the thought of just not existing, you know?’

Lucas turned his head to look at Eliott.

‘you always this philosophical?’

Eliott met his eyes and chuckled.

‘nah, sometimes mind-blowing sex makes me feel all spaced out and shit. Take it as a compliment.’ Eliott winked. Lucas laughed.

‘yeah alright. Can we go get McDonalds now, Socrates?’

 

-

 

It’s been 3 weeks now since Lucas and Eliott started their ‘friends with benefits’ arrangement and Lucas knows he’s in way too deep. He knows he has feelings for Eliott he’s never felt for anyone before. He tries to ignore it when they’re together, tries to act like this is all just a bit of fun, and it seems to work. Eliott doesn’t suspect anything. Lucas knows he should stop this before he gets his heart broken but he really doesn’t want to. It’s not just about the sex anymore, it’s more than that. Lucas isn’t even really sure how it happened but they have built this mutual bond that extends beyond physical attraction and he’s afraid that if he breaks things off, they’ll lose that too.

It’s a Thursday after school and Lucas Is chilling at Yann’s with the boys. They’re playing FIFA and discussing plans for the weekend.

‘Lucas will be with his new fuck buddy, no doubt.’ Basile teased. Lucas rolled his eyes.

‘yeah, how’s that going by the way?’ Arthur asked.

‘it’s good. The sex is amazing and Eliott is a really cool guy to hang with. It’s a good deal.’ Lucas shrugged.

Arthur and Basile nodded but Yann just gave him a knowing look.

‘you’re in love with him, aren’t you?’ Yann always knew how to read between the lines with Lucas, it’s why they’ve been best friends for so long. Lucas sighed and nodded, sinking into the back of the couch.

‘he’s everything I want in a boyfriend and I hate it because we’re just ‘friends with benefits’ and that’s all we’ll ever be.’

‘why don’t you tell him you want more? Maybe he feels the same.’ Basile suggested. Lucas shook his head.

‘fat chance. He literally told me on the night we met not fall in love with him because he doesn’t do relationships. Ever since then he’s been subtly bringing it up and talking about how much he loves the ‘no strings attached’ thing we have going. He’s not interested in anything more and for some reason I can’t stop thinking with my dick for more than 2 seconds to think that maybe I should stop this before I really get my heart broken’

Arthur rested his head on Lucas’ shoulder, a comforting presence as always.

‘you know what you need? A date.’ Yann told him. Lucas raised a brow.

‘you’re joking. A date? Who even goes on dates anymore?’

‘lots of people. You know what, there’s this guy that goes to my gym I think you’ll really like. He’s not Eliott but he is attractive, and I think he’s awesome so extra points.’ Yann suggested. Lucas thought about it for a moment. On one hand, he’s so in love with Eliott that he doesn’t think he can even be romantically involved with another guy, even if it means getting over him. On the other hand, maybe a date will get his mind off these feelings. Maybe Yann’s right and Lucas will really like this guy, at least enough to stop fucking around with Eliott.

‘okay. He is gay though, yes?’

Yann grinned.

‘100%. I’m so proud of you Lulu! Here, I’ll text him your number now because I know how you hate to be the first one to start a convo. Trust me, you’ll love this guy. Maybe he’ll even make you forget about you know who.’

‘dude, I’m not even fucking the guy and somehow I can’t stop seeing those eyes everywhere.’ Basile said, shaking his head.

‘thanks Bas.’ Lucas sighed. The other boys rolled their eyes and Yann tossed the controller at Lucas, ready to start another game.

 

-

 

Yann had been right about his friend, Daniel was his name. Lucas and him had been talking for almost a week now and the conversation just flowed. He was kind and caring but also funny and charismatic. Lucas saw a lot of himself in Daniel which is why they got along so well. He was attractive too, dark brown hair, green eyes, taller than Lucas but what guy wasn’t? everything about Daniel was perfect apart from one thing, he wasn’t Eliott. As much as Lucas tried to convince himself that he liked Daniel, Eliott was always there in the back of his mind. A constant reminder that he would probably never be able to feel anything like what he felt for him with any other guy.

Still, Lucas continued talking to Daniel and their conversations quickly went from friendly banter to light flirting and they finally set up a date. Saturday night, 6pm at a restaurant not far from Lucas’ apartment.

Friday night Eliott was at Lucas’ apartment which by some miracle was completely empty and devoid of any nosy roommates. Eliott rolled off Lucas, breathing heavily after 2 rounds of non-stop fucking. It was exhausting but at the same time, the best thing Lucas had ever felt in his life. Lucas lay on his back, staring at the roof and recovering from the previous events.

‘how is this always so fucking good? I swear you’re a sex god, Lucas’ Eliott praised, nudging Lucas with his elbow. Lucas laughed, shaking his head.

‘you’re the one with the monster between your legs. I don’t know if I’ve actually congratulated you on that yet. Well done.’

The bed started shaking with Eliott’s laughter and Lucas made the mistake of looking over at him. Eliott is one of those people whose whole face and body lights up when they laugh and it really is one of the most beautiful things Lucas has ever seen. The crinkles at the corner of his eyes, the splitting grin that takes over his face and the adorable way he clutches his chest as if it were going to explode.

Eliott turned his head to the side as his laughter died down, locking eyes with Lucas and smiling at the younger boy. Lucas mirrored the look and it all felt so intimate. If Lucas didn’t know any better, he would’ve thought they were having a moment. Whatever it was they were doing was interrupted by the ping of Lucas’ phone, signaling a text message. He rolled over and grabbed the device from the nightstand, sitting up to read the message.

 

_**From: Daniel** _

_You have no idea how excited I am for tomorrow night. Please don’t laugh at me if I make myself look like an idiot_

 

Lucas chuckled to himself, typing out a reply.

 

_**To: Daniel** _

_I can’t promise anything 😉 I’m kind of nervous too though. And excited. Haven’t been on an actual date since I was like 16._

Eliott quirked a brow at Lucas who seemed very interested in what was on his screen.

‘who are you texting?’ he asked, propping himself up on his elbows. Lucas switched off his phone and shrugged, looking at Eliott.

‘no one. Are you putting on a movie or what?’ Lucas raised a brow, gesturing to the laptop sitting between them. Eliott groaned.

‘I can’t choose, why don’t they have marvel movies on Netflix?’

‘sorry we can’t all be rich like you and afford STAN as well. Just put on Harry Potter or something.’ Lucas suggested, laying back down and watching Eliott type into the search bar. They decided on ‘The Chamber of Secrets’ because young Tom Riddle was, as Lucas liked to say, a whole 3 course meal. Eliott went to press play when Lucas’ phone lit up between them. Before Lucas could even lift a hand, Eliott had snatched up the phone and read the message.

‘I feel very special then, although I find that really hard to believe. Someone as hot as you should be taken on endless dates.’ Eliott read out, he looked over at Lucas with an amused expression.

‘what’s this?’

‘nothing, give me my phone back.’ Lucas’ cheeks were red as he desperately tried to pry back the device. Eliott was too quick though, lifting his hand up and out of Lucas’ reach.

‘who’s _Daniel_?’ Eliott smirked.

‘just a guy Yann set me up with, it’s nothing. Stop being an asshole, Eliott. Give it.’

Eliott rolled off the bed and stood up, unlocking Lucas’ phone to read through all the messages.

‘ohh he’s a gym buff. Let me guess, he posts mirror selfies every day with the caption ‘gains’ and the weightlifting emoji?’ He teased.

Lucas groaned and hid his face in the pillow. Eliott continued scrolling through until he came across a selfie Daniel sent Lucas a couple days ago.

‘oh my god, Lucas! Are you kidding?? This guy?! Come on…’

Lucas removed the pillow and looked up to see Eliott holding up the selfie with mock disappointment written all over his face.

‘what’s wrong with him? He’s cute. Stop being so judgmental.’

‘sure, he’s cute. If you like over grown puppy dogs. You can do better than this, Lulu.’ Eliott shook his head, tossing the phone back to Lucas. Lucas rolled his eyes and placed the phone back on the nightstand.

‘I like him. He’s nice and we get along really well. There’s more to relationships than just physical attraction, you know.’

Eliott sat back on the bed and furrowed his brows in confusion.

‘wait, you actually want a relationship with this guy?!’

‘I don’t know, maybe. We haven’t even met yet, we have our first date tomorrow night and we’ll see how it goes.’ Lucas shrugged.

Eliott pursed his lips and nodded, eyes leaving Lucas’ to focus on the laptop screen.

‘I didn’t know you were looking for a relationship, I thought I was satisfying you enough.’ There was a hint of playfulness in his voice.

‘you’re more than satisfying me, you know that. But I don’t know, I can’t do this no strings attached thing forever. There comes a point in everyone’s life when they need… strings.’

Eliott shot Lucas a frivolous grin.

‘then I guess we better make our time worth it, before you’re all tied up and unavailable.’ He moved the laptop out the way and climbed on top Lucas, forearms bracketing the younger boys’ head. Lucas’ hands trailed up Eliott’s sides, roaming around the warm naked skin.

‘ _ah ouais_?’

Eliott nodded, leaning down to attach his lips to Lucas’ neck and sucking a huge painful bruise onto the skin. Lucas was so caught up in how good it felt that he wasn’t even thinking about how noticeable it would be at his date tomorrow. Eliott licked over the red mark, smiling down at his handywork.

‘mm perfect.’

Lucas’ eyes widened, hand reaching up to touch the fragile skin.

‘fuck! You’re such a dick, how am I supposed to cover this up tomorrow?’ Lucas groaned.

‘guess you’ll just have to keep it exposed, show this new boy he’s got competition in bed. You do know he’s not going to be anywhere near as good as me, right? Guys that go to the gym that much are always compensating for something.’

Lucas rolled his eyes.

‘you don’t know that.’

Eliott raised a brow and grinded his hips against Lucas’, earning a sweet pleasureful moan from the other boy.

‘you think he’s gonna make you feel as good as I do? Hm?’ Eliott whispered in his ear, flicking his tongue over the lobe.

‘f-fuck, no…’ Lucas breathed out. Eliott grinned, wrapping a hand around Lucas’ cock.

‘that’s right baby, no one can.’

He was right, Eliott had ruined Lucas for any other guy and that was the worst part of all of this. Eliott would one day decide he was done with Lucas and Lucas would be forced to live his life searching for someone exactly like Eliott to fill that void, only to be sorely disappointed

 

-

 

Lucas was standing outside the restaurant, desperately trying to psych himself up for his date with Daniel. He could see him already there, sitting at a table in the back corner. Lucas was nervous, not just because of Daniel but also because if things went well tonight, this would be his first time in over a month kissing someone who wasn’t Eliott. And yeah, that scared him. Lucas took a deep breath and entered the restaurant, making his way over to the table.

The night went really well and Lucas was relieved. Daniel was just as great in person as he was over text, complimenting and being a real gentleman. They laughed and joked and overall Lucas felt really comfortable in Daniel’s presence, no matter how many times Eliott popped into his head.

‘If you don’t mind me asking, what is the deal with you and Eliott? I kinda thought you two were dating if I’m honest’ Daniel asked. Lucas’ heart clenched at that because fuck, he really wished that was true. He huffed a laugh, shaking his head.

‘we’re um like friends with benefits, I guess? We fuck no strings attached. Have been for just over a month.’

Daniel seemed surprised at that.

‘wow, guess that explains the hickey. How are you okay just being friends with benefits with a guy that looks like that?’

‘I’m not, but he doesn’t want anything more. No strings attached and that’s it. That’s kind of the reason why I’m here tonight…’ Lucas sighed. Daniel furrowed his brows.

‘you’re here to try and make him jealous?’

‘what?! No! fuck, no, that’s not what I meant at all. I really like you and I know that if things progress with us, then I’ll stop seeing Eliott and it’ll be good for me. Being with him is holding me back from what I really want, which is a relationship.’ Lucas explained. Daniel smiled and reached over the table, entwining their hands.

‘I want that too. And I would like to do this again sometime, I had a lot of fun with you tonight.’

‘me too, thank you for suggesting this. and paying. I feel well and truly wined and dined.’ Lucas joked. Daniel laughed, putting on his best sultry grin.

‘anything for a guy as cute as you’

Later that night Daniel walked Lucas home and kissed him at his front door. The kiss was nice, lips moving sweetly and hands caressing softly. It was everything a first kiss should be, except the only thing on Lucas’ mind was Eliott. Eliott’s lips, Eliott’s hands, Eliott’s body. Lucas had to pull away after a minute but Daniel didn’t seem to mind. When he finally got inside the apartment, Lucas noticed his roommate Mika still awake, watching tv on the couch. Mika was about to ask how the date went when Lucas flopped down next to him, resting his head on the other boys shoulder. Mika ran his fingers through Lucas’ hair.

‘you have to stop doing this to yourself, Kitten. He may be what you want, but what he wants is not what you need.’

Lucas sighed with a small nod. He knew this thing with Eliott was tearing him apart, but he just couldn’t bring himself to stop.

 

-

 

It had been approximately 4 days since Lucas’ date with Daniel and so far he had received radio silence from the other boy. Lucas was never one to double text so the last message on their chat was Lucas’ good morning text on Sunday which had been left on read. Something wasn’t right. He was sure Daniel had a good time, he said so himself. So why was he totally ghosting Lucas?

The universe seemed to be on Lucas’ side on Thursday morning because just as he was exiting the coffee shop, Daniel was across the road walking towards the gym. Lucas clutched his takeaway cup and hurried across the street to catch him before he went in.

‘Daniel’ Lucas called, startling the other boy. Daniels eyes widened in surprise.

‘Lucas. Hey, how’s it going?’

Lucas hated the awkwardness in his tone.

‘uh fine, not to sound needy or anything but you haven’t replied to my text from Sunday? Did something happen…?’

Daniel scratched the back of his neck.

‘you should probably ask your friend that.’

Lucas furrowed his brows.

‘my friend?’

‘yeah, I saw Eliott when I went to pick my friends up from a party later in the night after our date. He uh, kinda told me you didn’t actually like me and something along the lines of even if you and I started dating, the two of you wouldn’t stop fucking. Look Lucas I’m sorry but I’ve got a class to run in 2 minutes. If what Eliott said isn’t true, text me.’ With that Daniel disappeared inside the gym.

Lucas was fuming. Eliott was purposely trying to sabotage Lucas’ dating life and for what? So they wouldn’t have to stop fucking? So he still had Lucas as his little toy to pick up whenever he felt lonely and needed someone to stick his dick in? It really wasn’t fucking fair and Lucas wasn’t about to let him get away with it. He knew Eliott would be on campus today so he hopped on the bus and headed to Eliott’s college. He stood outside the main entrance and waited for Eliott to come out for Lunch break. It wasn’t long before the mop of messy brown hair was making his way out with his friends and Lucas stomped over, not caring that he was interrupting.

‘hi, can we talk?’ it was more of a demand than a question. Eliott seemed surprised to see him but agreed anyway, following Lucas to the side of the building.

‘if you wanted a hook up you could’ve just invited me to yours, I don’t know how I feel about doing it on school grounds.’ Eliott joked.

‘you seriously don’t know what you did?’

Eliott furrowed his brows.

‘what are you talking about?’

‘I’m talking about how you purposely ruined my chances with Daniel. Who the fuck are you to tell him how I feel?!’

‘I was doing you a favor, you don’t actually want him Lucas. Not physically anyway. It’s just something you have in your head making you think that because he’s nice to you and tells you what you want to hear, he’s the one. You’ll thank me later.’ Eliott shrugged. Lucas clenched his fists.

‘fuck you! You have no fucking clue what I feel, and don’t think for one second that you had my best interest or whatever the fuck your twisted brain is telling you. You had absolutely no right to do what you did yet you’re standing here right now adamant that it was the right thing to do. I can’t do this anymore, Eliott. I’m exhausted. I’m sorry, okay? I’m sorry I broke our little rule. I’m sorry I fell in love with you when all you ever wanted was a root. My bad. Daniel was my way of making things right so I didn’t have to tell you this shit but you fucked that up so here we are. I hope you have a good life, Eliott and I also hope your next fuck buddy doesn’t inconvenience you as much as I did.’

Lucas didn’t even wait for Eliott to respond. He gathered himself as best he could and hastily made his way back to the bus stop, relieved when he realized Eliott wasn’t following. His heart was broken but at least he wouldn’t have to lie about his feelings anymore. It was all out in the open and soon he would be able to move on.

 

-

 

The following night was Friday and Lucas couldn’t bring himself to go out with the boys. Especially not when Yann texted him saying he saw Eliott take a girl into the bathroom at the party they were all at. Lucas just wanted to curl up in bed and watch movies, which is exactly what he did. The house was empty too so Lucas could mope around in peace. Mika tried to stay behind and comfort him, saying he would skip his party but Lucas didn’t want that. He just wanted to be alone.

At around 11:30 pm, Lucas was halfway through ‘The Winter Soldier’ when there was a knock at the door. Mika had no doubt left his keys home again. He groaned and got off the couch, chucking on his trackpants and a hoodie just in case Mika had company, and made his way to the front door. He opened it up, surprised to see Eliott standing directly behind it.

‘what do you want?’ Lucas really didn’t have the energy to be angry right now.

‘I uh- I just- I want to talk.’ Eliott managed to get out. He seemed nervous which threw Lucas off considering Eliott was usually always such a beacon of confidence.

‘we don’t have anything to talk about, Eliott. I’m not interested in being your fuck buddy anymore.’ Lucas sighed, ready to close the door and go back to bed.

‘no that’s not- look can I just come inside please?’

Lucas caved and stepped aside, allowing Eliott to brush past him into the empty apartment. He closed the door and turned to Eliott who was fidgeting apprehensively.

‘what you said yesterday, about being in love with me, was that true? Is that how you feel?’ Eliott asked, staring right into Lucas’ eyes. Lucas was sure Eliott could make someone admit to murder with that look.

‘yeah. It was.’

Eliott nodded.

‘how long?’

Lucas wiped a hand over his face with a sigh.

‘honestly? Probably since the moment I met you. I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you ever since. Look, I know I lied and said I wouldn’t complicate things and I’m sorry for letting this go on so long when I knew how I felt about you. It wasn’t fair on you and I’m sorry. Can we be done with this now, please?’

Eliott shook his head.

‘no, we can’t. I can’t. I need to say something.’

‘what’s there to say? I apologized and I know none of this is your fault so you don’t need to feel sorry for me of anything okay? I don’t need your pity.’

‘Fuck, Lucas, can you let me finish?!’ Eliott nerves were starting to get the better of him. Lucas shut up and let Eliott continue, clearly noticing his distress.

‘this isn’t about me feeling sorry for you or being mad at you for the breaking the rule or whatever stupid shit you’re thinking right now. I- fuck okay.’ Eliott took a deep breath, eyes not leaving Lucas’

‘Lucas, I’m in love with you. I have been for a while. I’ve never felt this way before in my life and honestly, it’s fucking terrifying. You’re on my mind 24/7 and it’s gotten to the point where I don’t even want another guy looking at you…’ Eliott had to stop otherwise he was going to explode. Lucas wanted desperately to believe what Eliott was saying, but he just couldn’t.

‘you’re not in love with me. I don’t know what it is you feel for me but it’s definitely not love. If you loved me you wouldn’t have been able to fuck someone else not even 2 days after we cut things off. Yann told me he saw you go into the bathroom with a girl, don’t lie to me. I’m not an idiot.’ Lucas told him. Eliott shook his head and took a step towards Lucas.

‘I didn’t fuck her, Lucas. I’ll give you her number and you can ask her yourself. We kissed for a few seconds but I couldn’t do it. I couldn’t stop thinking about you, I haven’t been able to stop thinking of you since we started this stupid thing. I left her in the bathroom and came here as soon as I could. I’m sorry I didn’t say anything to you yesterday and I’m sorry I didn’t go after you but you have to understand, I’ve never had to do this before. I’ve never had to stand in front of someone and tell them how I feel and I’m kind of freaking the fuck out but I am in love with you Lucas. That’s about the only thing I’m sure of right now.’

Lucas was lost for words. Eliott’s tone was way too sincere for him to be lying and he looked like he was about 2 more sentences away from breaking down crying. Lucas took a breath, eyes never straying from Eliott’s.

‘you’re in love with me…’

Eliott smiled, feeling increasingly less nervous than before.

‘I’m in love with you.’

Lucas felt like he was on cloud 9. Not even 5 minutes earlier he was adamant that his life was over. That Eliott would never talk to him again, let alone show up at his house with a love declaration. It all felt too surreal, like any moment now he would wake up alone in his bed, having dreamt everything.

‘I see that you’re really deep in thought right now but I’ve wanted to kiss you ever since you opened the door so can I please?’

Lucas snapped out of his thinking and nodded quickly. Eliott grinned and took one long stride towards Lucas, cupping his face and bringing their lips together. This kiss was unlike any other they’ve shared before. There was no urgency or neediness, there was no clashing of teeth or sliding of tongues. It was just the soft and gentle locking of lips, equally as passionate but with so much love and tenderness. Every now and then they would pull away, foreheads touching and a wide beaming grin mirrored on each boys face.

After 5 more minutes, the kiss started getting more heated. Tongues were introduced and Eliotts hands were tangled in Lucas’ hair, pulling lightly at the strands. Lucas bought his own hands down Eliotts back, one snaking around to brush over the bulge in Eliott’s pants, the other cupping his ass. Eliott pulled away, both boys breathing heavily. He removed Lucas’ hands from where they were placed and entwined their fingers.

‘I don’t want to have sex tonight.’ He mumbled, rubbing his nose against Lucas’. Lucas raised a brow.

‘your dick is saying otherwise.’

Eliott had to let out a chuckle at that, shaking his head.

‘I want tonight to be about more than that. I don’t want you to think I’m saying all this to get you to fuck me again. I want to cuddle and watch movies and kiss and just be with you. Do everything we do but without the sex, so you know I mean what I said. I want this. You, us, together.’

‘who knew Eliott Demaury could be so romantic?’ Lucas grinned, wrapping his arms around Eliott’s neck.

‘mm I know right? Guess you just bring out that side of me.’ Eliott bought his hands down to Lucas’ waist and started peppering kisses all over the smaller boy’s face. Laughter poured out of Lucas and he went to connect their lips when suddenly Eliott dropped his hands and moved away, focusing his attention elsewhere.

‘are you watching ‘The Winter Soldier’?! I love this movie! Oh my god and I came at the perfect time too, they’re just about to have that epic combat scene!’ he threw himself down onto the sofa, hardly able to contain his excitement. Lucas rolled his eyes fondly and joined him.

‘what have I got myself into? I’m dating a literal child’ he shook his head, amused. Eliott cuddled into Lucas’ side, bringing them to a lying down position and resting his head on the other boy’s chest.

‘you love me.’ He mumbled into the fabric of Lucas’ sweater. Lucas smiled softly, running his fingers through Eliott’s hair.

‘yeah. I do.’

The movie was just as good as they remembered and Lucas had to admit, Eliotts word for word quoting was pretty impressive. Even if it was slightly irritating. They decided to watch Civil War afterwards just to keep the trend going but neither boy was really paying attention. Eliott was pressing soft, loving kisses to Lucas’ neck and jaw making it impossible for him to concentrate on anything else. He knew Eliott didn’t want to have sex but Lucas was so horny and this really wasn’t helping the matter.

Before Lucas could even thing about trying to change Eliott’s mind, the front door swung open and Mika walked in with a boy hanging off his arm. Eliott stopped what he was doing and looked up.

‘oh, I didn’t know we were having company.’ Mika shot Lucas a look of disapproval, aware thay this was the boy Lucas had been crying over for the past 24 hours. Lucas just smiled.

‘Mika this is Eliott, my boyfriend.’

Mika’s eyes widened in surprise.

‘wait what? Boyfriend?’

Eliott stood up and greeted Mika himself, a grin plastered on his face.

‘hi I’m Eliott. The boyfriend.’ They shook hands, Mika still looking slightly confused

‘I thought you two were just…’  

‘we were but that’s because we were too stupid to admit how we really feel. Turns out we’re in love.’ Eliott shrugged, winking at Lucas.

‘oh my god! Lulu I’m so happy for you!’ Mika jumped over the couch and tackled Lucas in a crushing hug. Eliott smiled and looked over at the other guest who he noticed had been watching him.

‘so, you’re not single?’

Eliott furrowed his brows.

‘sorry?’

‘Mika.’ Lucas huffed in annoyance. Mika rolled off Lucas and stood up.

‘right right, come on let’s go to yours and leave the newlyweds to their unspeakable acts. I expect full details tomorrow, and not just the dirty stuff. Everything.’ Mika ushered his guest out the door and the two boys were finally alone again.

‘yeah so that’s my roommate, I’m allowing you 2 minutes to decide if you want to run in the opposite direction.’

Eliott just grinned and made his way back to the couch, positioning himself between Lucas’ legs.

‘there’s no way I’m letting you go now, can’t have you going out scouting for more gym assholes can I?’ Eliott smirked, nuzzling his face in Lucas’ neck while the younger boy carded his fingers through his hair. Lucas couldn’t help but laugh at that.

‘I still can’t believe you said all that stuff to Daniel. He did offer me a second chance though, all I have to do is text him.’

Eliott pulled away slightly to level his eyes with Lucas’.

‘the only text you’re allowed to send him is a photo of me sucking your dick, got it?’

Lucas grinned and nodded.

‘crystal clear. So I am getting action tonight then?’ He raised a brow to which Eliott shook his head.

‘only cuddles’

‘and kisses?’

Eliott smiled and leaned in, pressing his lips to Lucas’. Eliott meant for it to be a short peck but Lucas grabbed the back of his head and tilted his own for better access to the other boy’s mouth. The kiss quickly became more heated as their tongues slid together and Lucas’ hands had somehow made their way into the back pockets of Eliotts jeans, squeezing his behind appreciatively. After a few minutes Eliott finally found the strength to pull away.

‘I know what you’re doing but I’m a man of my word. Now go find me some sweatpants because I have a raging hard on and these jeans are too fucking tight.’ Eliott kissed his nose and rolled off the smaller boy who had a matching bulge in his own pants. He groaned heavily and stood up.

‘I hate you.’ Lucas mumbled, both boys knowing that statement couldn’t be more wrong.

After Eliott changed, they made themselves comfy on the couch with their legs tangled together and fingers entwined. Eliott rested his head on Lucas’ shoulder and closed his eyes while Lucas smiled down at him fondly. How lucky they both were to have found each other in that bathroom on that fateful Friday night, a memory which would forever be embedded in their brains. The beginning of what was to be a beautiful love story between two boys who fell in love at first glance.

**Author's Note:**

> am i the type of person who writes copious amounts of AU's as a way of procrastinating writing more chapters of my main fic? yes. yes i am.  
> lmao anyways hope you enjoyed and don't forget to have your clown makeup painted on hella thick for tonight's ep. :)  
> also sofiane? yeah no i don't know him.


End file.
